Vampire vs Warewolves WWE Style
by xxRiaxRizzxx
Summary: .....................................
1. Chapter 1

Chp1. The beginning

15 years ago………

All Hunter Hurst Rockhart could hear was the pitter patter of his assistants feet rushing towards him….''Sir, They have tried to strike again. Quite frankly I don't know what to do anymore…'' says Hunter's assistant Evan Bourne. While all this was happening Hunter's wife was in labor with their 6th child Christy. Hunter quickly replied ''Well Evan we have to shoot fire wi….'' He paused with the sound of his ringing phone.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Hunter Answered and quickly wept and told Evan his wife has died…..As Hunter was sadden he told Evan to go get Christy from the hospital and bring her home A.….As told. he did. When Evan came home with the baby he found Hunter in his closet hanging from the ceiling…after that there was _dead silence._ Evan had found a note and he read aloud ''Dear Evan… I bet you are wondering why I did this? I wouldn't be able to live with out my beauty Stephanie, Please take care of all the children for me and do NOT let those terrible 'Ashburns' near them. For what they have caused me to go thru…love, Hunter'' Evan was immensely sad…

Present day

Angelina, Chris, Maria, AJ, Randy, and Christy quickly woke up to the sound of their guardian screaming ''WAKE UP, WE ARE LATE!!''

With that they all quickly got dressed and went off to school.

As they all walked in at the same pace, everybody stared, Every Ashburn knew their secret…And every Rockhart knew the Ashburns secret, so they exchanged evil glances and got back to class.

During lunch time Maria and Torrie where next to each other in line and Torrie mumbled ''loser'' With that remark Maria grabbed her chocolate pudding and threw it at Torrie and said ''Opps! Sorry did I do that?!'' Torrie as shocked as she was she replied ''YEAH YOU DID!'' and threw her tuna fish sandwich at Maria, but luckily Maria dodged it and the sandwich hit the principle…..

_Ring Ring Ring_

Evan answered his phone knowing it was the school..''Hello?''

'' I AM AFRIAD MARIA HAS GOTTEN INTO YET ANOTHER FIGHT! COME DOWN HERE QUICKLY''

Evan sighed and said ''Ok, ill be there in a minute!'' When Evan got there Maria had the most poutful look on her face…Evan said. I know I know! I'm taking her home. and with that statement they left.

After school at cheerleading practice Angelina was at the top of the pyramid and Kelly was jealous so she purposely moved to knock Angelina off. Angelina hopped up and screamed ''YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!'' And smacked Kelly. Matt saw Angelina smack Kelly and went over to her and pushed her and shouted ''DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT!'' Then he crossed the line and randy and AJ came over and started beating up matt…..and with that the war..re-started between the vampire's and the werewolves, also known as the Rockhart and Ashburns……..


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2- ''let the war begin''

The next day after school all the vampires and all of the ware wolves gathered in the middle of the woods and stared at each other…There was the most tension between Randy and Matt. They all looked like a pack of wild dogs. And with that that's when it began….the war of course and they all signed the contract saying ''If any werewolf lay a hand on a vampire then the war is on and no forgiveness, If any Vampire lay a hand on a ware wolf, the war is on and no forgiveness to make it final Angelina and Jeff went up to sing…because they are the oldest Angelina singed ''Angelina'''' And Jeff followed writing ''Jeff''

Just when everyone thought everything was ok………they where did NOT approve of the contract, she thought it was dumb so she fell on purpose and scraped her knee. When she saw the bright red blood, she knew it was gonna be over. Christy smelled the blood, and she went crazy and chased Torrie. While Maria was screaming ''NO, CHRISTY STOP!'' Kelly starts to walk towards Angelina and say's ''Get you're psycho sister away from us!!''

Angelina then couldn't tolerate it and pushed Kelly with all her might.

Everyone was screaming and yelling. Then randy got in the middle of it and said ''You know what you mangy mutts!?'' Then Val cut him off saying ''WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS!'' Punk jumped in and said ''Yeah, In a baseball game….when the biggest storm is rolling thru.'' Chris got in front of randy and answered for him ''YOU'RE ON!''

After that matt turned his head to the side and went to go find Christy and torrie.

All of the sudden the werewolves and the vampires hear giggling and they look to the side and see 2 girls walking together. One with long blonde hair and green eye's, the other with Medium black hair with thick lips and Tall. They all stared then walked away.


End file.
